mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Tatzelwurm
Tatzelwurms are a species of chimerical magical beasts that originate from the European Alps, specifically the Alps of Austria, Bavaria, Germany, Italy, and Switzerland, however, they have now spread to mountain regions all over the world. Appearance Tatzelwurms are chimerical creatures that have the heads and forelimbs of cats, but the hind ends/tails of serpents, kind of like ophiotauri. Essentially, their front halves contain fur, and their back halves are scaly, however, their fur and scales tend to match in coloring and patterns, which tend to mimic indigenous snakes and/or cats of their region. Also, their heads tend to look mostly like cat heads, however, they are a bit elongated and streamlined, similar to snakes, and they have fangs that are similar to both felines and serpents. Another thing is that their eyes are both feline and serpentine in appearance, and they also have tongues that are rough like feline tongues, but are forked, like snakes. When they move, they move in a combination of cat-like crawling, and slithering. Behavior Tatzelwurms in the wild tend to be rather skittish, generally not a threat to anyone unless they are threatened, cornered, or protecting their kittens. Tatzelwurms tend to be serial monogamists, having one mate every mating season. Females tend to lay clutches of around 5-6 eggs in one batch, and when they hatch, the kittens tend to stick by the mother until they are ready and able to take care of themselves. Though most tatzelwurms live in the wild, there are some that have been domesticated, and are actually great pets to have. Carnivorous by nature, if you have a tatzelwurm, then you might never have a rodent problem in your house again. Powers *'Enhanced agility:' Tatzelwurms are able to go from one movement to another, effectively allowing them to dodge attacks, do backflips, swing from things, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with ease. *'Enhanced balance:' Tatzelwurms possess extremely well-developed senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical condition to use these facts. *'Enhanced bite:' Tatzelwurms, due to both their snake-like and cat-like jaws, jaw strength, and venomous fangs, possess powerful bites. *'Enhanced climbing:' Tatzelwurms are able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly up angled or vertical surfaces, such as rocks, walls, branches, etc., as long as they can keep ahold of it, and keep their balance. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Tatzelwurms are able to effortlessly bend and twist their bodies past what was thought possible. *'Enhanced hearing:' Tatzelwurms are able to hear with amazing clarity, detail, distance, and even in frequencies that most others cannot hear. *'Enhanced jump:' Tatzelwurms are able to achieve rocket-like jumps, while having hassle-free landings. *'Enhanced lung capacity:' Tatzelwurms possess tremendous lung capacity, allowing them to use oxygen more efficiently than others while staying active. *'Enhanced reflexes:' Tatzelwurms possess tremendously fast reaction speed, allowing them to dodge attacks, catch falling objects, and react instantaneously to what would take others more time to react. *'Enhanced smell:' Tatzelwurms are able to detect specific beasts, beings, objects, places, substances, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Tatzelwurms are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. *'Enhanced stealth:' Tatzelwurms possess extraordinarily skillful expertise in the various ways and techniues of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Tatzelwurms are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Night vision:' Tatzelwurms are able to see clearly, and with great detail, in either low-light conditions, and even in complete darkness. *'Claws:' Tatzelwurms are able to use their claws as devastating weapons. *'Constriction:' Tatzelwurms are able to constrict their prey/enemies with their powerful bodies. *'Elastic jaws:' Tatzelwurms, like snakes, are able to open their mouth extremely wide. *'Matter ingestion:' Tatzelwurms are able to consume and digest any substance and/or material without injury. *'Seismic sense:' Tatzelwurms are able to sense and perceive vibrations in the ground. *'Feline/serpent communication:' Tatzelwurms are able to communicate with both snakes and feline creatures. Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Chimera